<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who watches the watchers? by elcaminante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278824">Who watches the watchers?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcaminante/pseuds/elcaminante'>elcaminante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All New X-Men, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Uncanny Avengers Vol. 1 (2013), X-Men References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcaminante/pseuds/elcaminante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and the original x-men had arrived at base x, where the renegade mutants of the adult Scott Summers were hiding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Braddock/Scott Summers, Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Eva Bell/Scott Summers, Illyana Rasputin/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Illyana Rasputin, Jean Grey/Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Rogue/Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not own the x-men and any of their characters or marvel, this is only a work of fiction.</p><p>cyclops himself received them along with his entire team, Emma, magneto and Illyana. After a welcome, the original x-men were taken to the rooms they were to occupy.</p><p>Kitty sent for the 5 youngsters immediately, but only Scotty, the teenage cyclops, appeared.</p><p>-Understand them Kitty, they are tired- said Illyana</p><p>-you're right. slim, go rest like the others-</p><p>-Okay teacher and please don't call me that-</p><p>-Sorry- said Kitty</p><p>Scotty went to his room where he stayed for several hours just thinking about what he was going to do next. He got up and looked for Kitty in his room.</p><p>"Teacher ..." I knock on the door and I waited until the door opened.</p><p>-Hi Scotty, something's wrong- Kitty said that she came out dressed only wearing a long shirt that barely covered the basics, so Kitty kept part of her body hidden from her.</p><p>-Nothing, I just wanted to take a shower but the bathroom is closed, also I don't have a towel, or soap ...-</p><p>-or yes, I forgot to explain that to you. Illyana said there are only two general restrooms, but they are the teachers restroom and the student restroom, Emma's stuff, don't lose. the adult Scott said that he did not know when they would finish the other bath, meanwhile they will have to take turns, the girls shower at one hour and the boys at another-</p><p>-And that's why the showers are closed now-</p><p>-Yes, the students 'rooms are closed early, only the teachers' bathroom is accessible-</p><p>"I understand, sorry to see you upset" Scotty turned and left.</p><p>Kitty came out to chase him as she pulled down her shirt to try to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear.</p><p>-Wait Scotty ...- Kitty said as she took the teenager by the shoulders and didn't let him turn around -hey, I think it's no problem taking a shower in the teachers' bathroom. come on I'll take you-</p><p>Kitty pushed Scotty into the bathroom and pushed him through the wall.</p><p>"Very good Scotty, take a shower. I'll bring you a towel and leave it here," she said as she crossed the wall with his powers and left.</p><p>Scotty checked the showers and they were the same as in a prison. a small elongated room with 6 showers, 3 on each side. he began to undress and when he was naked he saw a flash of light from which Illyana rasputin came out.</p><p>"PROFESSOR!" The teenager shouted at the image of the mutant sorceress as he tried to cover himself.</p><p>"Scotty, are you presentable?" Asked the blonde wearing her new black suit.</p><p>"NO, you can go out or turn around," she said as she turned red with embarrassment.</p><p>"Easy, Scotty, you're cute but you don't have anything I haven't seen," she said to the boy who was barely covering himself with his shirt. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the showers.</p><p>-Hey, hot water is a luxury here. So I have a magic trick for that problem. I said it only to Kitty and she insists that I tell you- she said as she took Scotty's hand and placed it on a different colored tile.</p><p>-Put your hand here and say "igniz infernus", wait 10 seconds and you will have hot water- she said as she turned on the main tap and all the showers began to throw hot water.</p><p>"Have fun Scotty," Illyana said as she pinched the boy's butt and teleported away.</p><p>The young cyclops calmed down and got into the hot water. He was quite uneasy, especially after the situation with Illyana. She seemed very attractive to him and seeing her in that black suit of hers made him start to get an erection.</p><p>-with all my problems and me thinking of my teacher in a dirty way ...- he said aloud to himself.</p><p>"Technically Illyana is not a teacher, you can think of her the way you want," said Emma frost in her black suit, standing in the entrance of the showers.</p><p>-WHAT HAPPENS? get out of here-yell Scotty</p><p>-I, you are the one who should not be here. I just came to take a shower- said the white queen as she took off her clothes and entered the hot water.</p><p>Scotty tried to take cover and went to the back of the room, leaning against the wall. Meanwhile Emma stood right next to him, almost brushing her naked body with Scotty's.</p><p>-You have nothing to be ashamed of Scotty, as you know the adult cyclops was my partner, we did more than just see each other naked- said Emma</p><p>- I have to go out ...- said the boy.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Emma said in her ear.</p><p>-please don't stop me-</p><p>-I'm not doing anything, I don't want you to hit me with that big hard thing. or thinking about it ... I think if I want-</p><p>At that moment Kitty silently went into the bathroom to leave a soap and a towel for Scotty.</p><p>-Scotty left you some things here ...- Kitty saw Emma's clothes thrown from her and she threw herself into the shower room.</p><p>"Emma!" Kitty yelled as she threw herself at Emma to get her away from Scotty.</p><p>Emma although she was weak and could not use her powers to 100% of her, she managed to prevent Kitty from going into phase and taking her out of the bathroom.</p><p>-You're a bitch. everyone will find out about this- said Kitty</p><p>-of what? I just came to take a shower and I didn't realize that a student was here- Emma answered.</p><p>-Yes, of course I am sure that cyclops will believe you. "Or if she accidentally enters the showers naked while Scotty was bathing" -</p><p>-You are also semi naked- said Emma</p><p>Kitty noticed that during the fight, the shirt she was wearing had lifted, showing Emma and Scotty that she was not wearing underwear. She gave a cry and released Emma to cover herself, the blonde took advantage of the situation to leave the room.</p><p>After what happened Kitty sent Scotty to her room and she went to hers. She could barely sleep and in the morning they had a mission, which prevented her from talking to the adult cyclops. When they returned from the mission, the one who had left was cyclops and had not told anyone where he would go, she only said it was a secret mission.</p><p>At night Kitty went to Illyana's room to chat.</p><p>-Illyana, can we talk? -Said Kitty</p><p>-Sure, what's up? -</p><p>-I have a problem-said Kitty nervous</p><p>"Don't hesitate," Illyana said laughing.</p><p>-this is serious ...- Kitty told him what happened in the bathroom the night before with Emma and Scotty- it's crazy and the worst thing is that I'm sure cyclops will also try something with Jennie-</p><p>"Cyclops is not that kind of person," Illyana said.</p><p>-Logan, the man I consider as my second father, my brother a man of honor, put it up my ass, it was my first time like that, said Kitty</p><p>-what?-</p><p>-Yes, it was my 21st birthday. We went to drink, I got drunk and I told him I wanted to suck his cock, he said no because he saw me as his daughter, then I told him that I wanted him to fuck my ass, he accepted and I couldn't sit down for a week- explained Kitty.</p><p>-But cyclops is not logan- Illyana said trying to comfort her.</p><p>-22nd birthday, I got drunk. I was in the living room of the mansion with Cyclops' cock in my mouth and if he didn't fuck me it was because psycloke interrupted us and he ran away-</p><p>"I have to remember to get you drunk on your next birthday," Illyana said</p><p>They both stared into each other's eyes and just started laughing.</p><p>-What I mean is that they are men, they just need a little push- Kitty said with a laugh</p><p>-that makes sense-said magik</p><p>-Yes, being serious. That's why I decided that jennie sleep in my room at night, I will be her private instructor to be as close to her and protect her-</p><p>-If it is a good way to take care of her, but what do you want me to do? -</p><p>-Yes ... well, I thought you could help me with Scott, the teenage Scott. With what happened with Emma it is obvious that I cannot lower my guard-</p><p>-Wait ... stop thinking about it. Do you want me to keep Emma and adult cyclops at bay? -</p><p>"No, that would only create conflicts" he sighed "I would like you to take care of Scotty." and let him sleep in your room ...- Kitty said with a nervous laugh, while Illyana looked at her with a disgusted face.</p><p>-NO-answered the blonde.</p><p>-Please Illyana, I know it's a lot to ask but you are the only one I can trust. please-said Kitty as she hugged Illyana.</p><p>Illyana didn't want to accept, but the insistence of her best friend made her accept responsibility.</p><p>"And what do I have to do?" Illyana asked.</p><p>-You know, when Scotty is not with me or on a mission. I want you to watch it. that you are his training partner, that he sleeps in your room, that he showers with you ...-</p><p>"Are you serious?" Illyana said.</p><p>"Not with you in the shower, him bathing and you in the locker room and so on ..." Kitty said nervously.</p><p>Illyana just resigned and accepted Kitty's requests -definitely I'm going to make you drunk on your birthday- she said between her teeth-</p><p>Kitty told the teenagers Jean and Scott where they would sleep. This would be a secret, one that upset them, but they understood the teacher's concern for her and the fact that it would also be difficult for her and Illyana, so they agreed.</p><p>sorry if it's misspelled. the original language is spanish and i had to use google translator.I wrote this story a few years ago, I found it in the archives of my computer and I wanted to publish it, there are more chapters, at least enough for two more. I just have to fix them a bit.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a hard workout, Illyana takes Scotty to relax in a hot spring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When night came, Jean went to Kitty's room, while Scotty went to Illyana's. As he entered, Scotty saw that the room was more welcoming than he had imagined. She had a large closet, a desk with a computer, a rug on the floor with some chandeliers, a lamp, a bookcase and the bed ...</p><p>"Teacher, where will I sleep?" Scotty asked Illyana.</p><p>"In that bed," she answered.</p><p>-There's only one bed-</p><p>- Exactly, look Scott this is going to be uncomfortable, from where we see it. So let's take this with maturity-</p><p>-yes but ... a bed, if you like, I sleep on the floor-</p><p>-no, you'll sleep there ...- Illyana sighed -with me ... so put on your pajamas and go to bed-</p><p>-Yes, but that is precisely why I would prefer to sleep on the floor, I don't have pajamas. since I arrived I practically sleep naked-</p><p>-In that case undress and get to bed, now- Illyana yelled</p><p>Scotty was scared by Illyana's words, so without many options he began to undress taking advantage of the fact that Illyana had gone to the bathroom. Once he was naked, he put on boxer shorts and went to bed and covered himself with the sheets.</p><p>At that moment, the Russian blonde came out with a white tank top without a bra that showed her tits and black panties.</p><p>She stood in front of the bed and stretched a little, giving Scotty a good look, who watched without saying anything and feeling an erection begin. Illyana went to bed and I wish her good night.</p><p>Scotty said nothing and ended up falling asleep after a few minutes. While he slept he felt intense heat and something hugging him. He woke up to realize that Illyana, he had approached him and hugged him while he slept. The most uncomfortable thing was that her teacher had surrounded her waist with her leg, this warm embrace added to the involuntary caresses of Illyana's leg made him have an erection.</p><p>In the morning Illyana awoke without much trouble, while Scott had barely been able to get to sleep. After a long day of training Scott was left alone in the improvised danger room. Illyana had joined him as a sparring partner, while they were fighting Scott got a boner seeing the sexy outfit of his opponent.</p><p>Illyana noticed this and provoked it even more, changing her boxing fighting style to sambo, the Russian fighting style. With this there was much more physical contact between the two.</p><p>While they were in a battle for control of each other's body, Scotty took advantage of Illyana, holding her by her neck.</p><p>-Wait Scotty, your big hard thing is embedded in my butt- said the blonde</p><p>"What!" Scotty replied when Illyana, taking advantage of her distraction, took him by the arm and threw him to the ground, when he fell, she jumped on her legs and immobilized him.</p><p>"Enough Scotty?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes teacher, I beat myself," said the exhausted teenager after a hard day of training.</p><p>Illyana got up, but not before rubbing her hips against Scotty's erect limb. The young mutant just let out a relieved breath.</p><p>"Come on Scotty," Illyana told him as she held out her hand. he took her hand and got up.</p><p>Illyana noticed that Scotty was quite nervous and clearly defeated.</p><p>-Come on Scotty, don't feel bad- Illyana said as she hugged the teenager by the waist -Let's go to the showers-</p><p>at that moment magik created a ring of light and transported them to a hot spring in the middle of a snowy forest.</p><p>-Where are we? - asked Scotty</p><p>-a secret place I like to come to. These waters are magical, they will cleanse our body and heal it- said the blonde</p><p>-That's great teacher. but I don't bring my swimsuit-</p><p>-yes ... with respect to that ... the effect of these waters is canceled if you do not bathe naked, so take off your clothes and into the water-</p><p>-wait to? but you are here, how do you expect me to undress? -</p><p>Illyana just looked at him with a bored face and began to open the upper part of her suit, exposing her well-formed tits to Scotty's view, this action took Scott's breath away.</p><p>The teenager was slow to react, but he turned away to avoid seeing the teacher's nakedness, which caused Illyana to laugh.</p><p>-Come on Scotty, you really turn your back on me. I say you have a nice butt but I want to see it naked- she said as she took off the entire upper part of her suit, letting it fall to the ground and pinching her buttock.</p><p>-Teacher don't do that- reproached the teenager.</p><p>-Just take off your clothes Scotty and don't bother. Also it will not be the first professor you see naked, kitty told me how you enjoyed seeing her and her naked-</p><p>-It was an accident, it was not deliberate-</p><p>-but you enjoyed it-</p><p>-I don't ... well, maybe I would have enjoyed it if it hadn't been for my teachers fighting naked in the shower. I just want you to give me a break from all this-</p><p>-a break from what? -</p><p>"From the x-men, people who hate mutants, mutants who hate humans, horrible futures and naked teachers" Scotty exhaled as Illyana hugged him from behind.</p><p>-Quiet Scotty, I understand you better than you think. It's a lot of shit for a boy your age- Illyana's warm hug comforted the teenager, then she turned him to face her while he still hugged him.</p><p>-Scotty I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I just want you to relax and- before Illyana finished speaking Scotty held her tightly by the back of her and began to kiss her.</p><p>-What the hell- the blonde tried to say while the teenager secured her body to hers and with one hand began to squeeze one of the blonde's tits.</p><p>Magik was furious at the teenager's actions and hit him hard in the stomach, then grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground. She put a foot on the teenager and looked at him threateningly.</p><p>-Little idiot child. do you know who I am? I am magik, I am the queen of limbo. You really thought you were going to fuck me- Illyana sat on Scotty and held him by the neck with one hand -if you thought that you were very wrong- at that moment she began to kiss him by putting her tongue forcefully into the teenager's mouth.</p><p>"They don't fuck me, I'm going to fuck you," Illyana said as she began to tear the teenager's clothes.</p><p>After tearing the upper part of the clothes she went to the boy's pants, kissed the boy's member on the clothes and then under the pants with a tug. This caused Scott's erect cock to hit Illyana in the face of her, this instead of bothering her loved it.</p><p>The blonde stayed caressing Scotty's cock with her face, after she stuck her tongue out of her and licked the member from the base to the tip. This caused Scotty to almost come in the face of the queen of limbo, noticing this she squeezed the teen's testicles and with her hand caused a red glow.</p><p>-I'm not going to let you ejaculate, not yet- Illyana as she held Scotty's huge cock with her hand and jerked him off a bit.</p><p>Then she got up from the cold ground where they were and took off her leather boots.</p><p>-Come on Scotty, get on your knees-</p><p>Scotty complied and also finished removing all of Illyana's clothes. Since they were both completely naked, the blonde grabbed him by her hair and brought her face to her legs.</p><p>The teenager instinctively stuck out his tongue and began to lick his teacher's crotch. Despite Scotty's inexperience with her enthusiasm, he managed to give Illyana enough pleasure, causing her to forget that the boy was her student and that she had also promised her best friend that she would take care of him.</p><p>"Oh god, little bastard ..." Illyana was enjoying it so much that she lifted one leg to Scotty's shoulder and grabbed one of her hands to bring it to her butt.</p><p>"Stick a finger up my ass," said the blonde as Scotty enthusiastically obeyed.</p><p>Once the teenager penetrated Illyana with his middle finger in her ass, he began to put it in and out. She almost reached orgasm demonstrating it with a moan of pleasure that let Scotty know that she was doing well, so well that the Russian's juices ran gushing down her face.</p><p>"Yes, yes, YES!" Illyana reached her orgasm in a moan of pleasure.</p><p>Illyana put both legs on the floor while Scotty got up and was kissing her teacher's body, stopping at her tits. He sucked on each of Illyana's breasts while she held onto his cock tightly.</p><p>-Teacher I want ...- Scotty said as he bit one of Illyana's nipples.</p><p>-I know, it's time to fuck- Illyana said with a smile -kitty is going to kill me-</p><p>Illyana and Scotty headed near the water. at that moment the sorceress made a spell and with a glow a huge mattress appeared.</p><p>Scotty held her from behind to Illyana and began to caress her tits and rub her member against her butt.</p><p>Illyana enjoyed Scotty's caresses and kisses. But she was already eager to fuck, so she threw him on the bed and she went to the boy's cock. The first thing he did was use his tongue to lick the teenager's balls then he began to lick and suck Scotty's cock quite hard, this caused great pleasure to the young mutant who could only take the head of his teacher letting him know that It wouldn't take long for him to ejaculate.</p><p>Something that Scotty did not know is that Illyana had applied a spell to her testicles, so no matter how much pleasure Illyana gave him with her mouth he could not ejaculate and reach orgasm until she wanted.</p><p>After a few minutes of pleasure and torture, the blonde took the teen's member out of her mouth and placed herself on it.</p><p>Illyana lowered her body until she made contact with the tip of the cock. She heard the moans of the teenager at the same time that she began to appreciate how his flesh was opening to make room for the immeasurable thickness. She slid down little by little, letting her labia suck on his trunk, until she sat on his underdeveloped testicles. Illyana stirred, feeling the inner walls of her vagina tear apart. Once she got used to the boy's size, she began to climb up and down on Scotty's member.</p><p>While she was fucking without caring about anything, Scotty took the opportunity to go over the body of her teacher with her hands reaching up to her tits, which she squeezed and rubbed.</p><p>Restless, compulsively and instinctively, the teenager began to fuck her teacher too frenziedly. Illyana realized that Scott was almost in a trance of pleasure. As the couple filled the room with moans of pleasure, Illyana released the magical hold she had over Scotty before they both reached orgasm and the teen filled her with heavy loads of semen.</p><p>Illyana stayed still while Scotty still caressed her body, this despite the fact that he was consumed with pleasure.</p><p>-Very good Scotty, I think we have to recover a little energy- Illyana got up letting the still erect member of the teenager come out of her interior.</p><p>"Let's go to the water," said the blonde and jumped into the hot springs.</p><p>Scotty took a few seconds to react and got up to go to the water with her teacher.</p><p>The waters quickly began to have an effect on them and they both recovered their energy quickly and began kissing and fucking again.</p><p>Meanwhile on base x, kitty and teenage Jean were in the shower.</p><p>-It's good that Professor Illyana lets us use her magic to heat the water, although she suddenly got hotter than normal- said Jean.</p><p>-Yes, she can be very complicated. But she is good inside of her, she only needs affection- Kitty replied as she dropped the soap.</p><p>She reached down and tried to grab the bar of soap even though it slipped from her hands. Jean observed this and found himself in the position that allowed him to see her well-formed butt, at one point kitty stepped back having contact with Jean.</p><p>The teenage girl took her by the hips giving her a slight push.</p><p>-wow- said kitty in surprise.</p><p>-Sorry teacher, let me wash her back. I have my own soap- said Jean.</p><p>-if it is okay. I was surprised because I suddenly thought of Scotty and in that position, if he had done the same to me, I would have ...- Kitty stopped while she felt the discomfort of Jean who was cleaning her.</p><p>-What did the teacher say? -</p><p>-nothing, forget it. Let's just relax then I will have to wash you- said kitty.</p><p>While the teacher and the student were cleaning each other, a person observed them. It was the adult Scott who had gone to bathe in the teachers' showers without expecting to find this scene. He he stayed until the girls finished and he he had to leave before they realized he was there.</p><p>The adult Scott was left naked in the hall with a huge erection, so he began to masturbate in the same place.</p><p>This while he was thinking of kitty and teenage Jean.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. new teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rogue arrives at base x to be the new instructor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a night of sex, Illyana had put a spell on Scotty to make sure Emma or Jean couldn't read his mind.</p><p>-Remember Scotty that spell only works as long as you don't think about what happened or talk about it. Be careful with Jean, she is especially annoying- said the blonde as she got dressed.</p><p>-Don't worry teacher, I understand-</p><p>-Also remember that what happened will not be repeated, not because I have not enjoyed it, it is just that I was not at 100% of my power. Had it been so, I would have killed you or left you very hurt. Remember queen of hell half demon, I can be something unpredictable-</p><p>-It will be difficult sleeping with you in the same bed, but I promise you, nothing will happen-</p><p>-With regard to that you can fuck with other girls and if you need I can take you to their room with discretion, you know; tempus, the stepford sisters or Emma-</p><p>-yes ... what you say-</p><p>At that moment, kitty entered the room to invite them to breakfast.</p><p>After some missions in which x-23 had joined the original x-men and they had traveled to space, kitty heard from Illyana, Jean and Scotty.</p><p>-Are you going to space? Seriously kitty, with an idiot you just met- Illyana said surprised and annoyed.</p><p>-Illyana I ... I'll explain later- she said while she looked at Scotty and Jean- listen because I won't be around for a while, fix our situation.</p><p>Kitty explained that in her absence Illyana would be Jean's teacher and a new person would take care of Scotty. That new teacher would be a rogue, kitty had convinced her after explaining her situation and had agreed to help her in what came back from her trip to space.</p><p>Illyana had agreed to pick her up at Jean Gray School and take her back if necessary or there was an emergency. That way Scotty met his new teacher.</p><p>Meanwhile Emma called a meeting to the leaders of base x, but magneto did not care so there were only Emma, Illyana and the adult Scott.</p><p>-It's stupid for kitty to bring a strange person to our school, teaching Scotty should be our responsibility- Emma said.</p><p>-I think the same Emma. that's why kitty brought rogue, she's someone she trusts and so am I. You have to give it a try, I will also put some rules that it should follow- Scott replied</p><p>"Are you not going to say anything Illyana?" Emma asked.</p><p>"I have no problems with rogue and I myself put a couple of rules on her if she doesn't want to have problems with me," Illyana said.</p><p>"This sucks," Emma said and then left the meeting room.</p><p>"He'll get over it," Illyana said as she walked over to where Scott was sitting and leaned against the desk.</p><p>she could see how Scott settled into his seat, this to clearly hide his erection.</p><p>-You also look stressed, is there something I can do for you? - Said the blonde.</p><p>-no Illyana, but I appreciate it. I just need to get some sleep, 'Scott replied.</p><p>Illyana didn't insist but she knew she needed to do something to help Scott.</p><p>Meanwhile in Kitty's room, Rogue and Scotty were talking about the dynamics they would have.</p><p>"Are you sleeping with Illyana?" Asked Rogue.</p><p>"Yes, but we just slept in the same bed doing nothing," Scotty replied nervously.</p><p>-they don't need to do anything for you to be on the hormones to heaven, I bet you woke up with a huge erection every morning-</p><p>"Yeah, something like that," Scotty said with a big smile.</p><p>They both kept talking and Scotty realized that Rogue was a more relaxed person than Kitty and more like Illyana. He didn't know if that was good or bad.</p><p>As they chatted, Rogue set the bed up and in that position Scotty had a great view of his new teacher's gorgeous ass. Several ideas came to mind for the teenager, from the memories of her night with Illyana until maybe, if Rogue was so similar to her other teacher, he could fuck her.</p><p>- And tell me Scotty, is it true that Emma got naked in the shower with you- asked Rogue.</p><p>-Yes ...- replied the teenager still looking at Rogue's butt.</p><p>At that moment, Rogue observed through a mirror how his new student touched the huge bulge that had appeared in his pants. She knew what she could do to a man, but she rarely could she enjoy any kind of pleasure that these situations offered her.</p><p>The closest to a good fuck she could get was to use her favorite dildo while Logan watched her and masturbated until he came on her. This was something she begged for at least once a month, she used to pick the mutant from the claws for its healing factor which also gave her accelerated recovery in other areas. This allowed Logan to cum several times on Rogue's body, covering her all with sperm.</p><p>"Teacher, where am I going to sleep?" Scotty said, breaking the silence.</p><p>-Yes. See if you sleep near me and touch me by accident you could die. So for today you sleep on the floor and tomorrow we will solve the problem-</p><p>-Yes, no problem-</p><p>Meanwhile in the other room, Illyana and Jean were having a good time having a girl talk. They were both dressed comfortably, only wearing a green shirt with black panties in Jean's case and a blue shirt and black panties in Illyana's.</p><p>-So tell me teacher, was it uncomfortable sleeping with Scotty in the same bed? - Asked the redhead teenager.</p><p>"At first, afterwards the sex was great" Illyana replied with a mocking laugh at a surprised expression from Jean.</p><p>-sex? ... or is it a joke, yes. professor kitty said you had a funny sense of humor. ha ha ha ...- Jean said nervously while she drank some water.</p><p>-Yes of course, a joke. And your Jean, have you been naughty with Scotty ... or with Scott? -</p><p>-what? do not. I have not done anything with any Scott ...-</p><p>-but you want? because Scott is in his office at the moment caressing his erection while he thinks of you- Illyana said causing a strange sensation in Jean.</p><p>"What did she say?" The redhead asked as she felt her panties get wet.</p><p>-Yes, I chatted with Scott a while ago and the issue of his unmet needs came up, you see, Emma broke up with him so she has no one to vent those needs with. I was going to offer myself, but it was Scott himself who pointed out that it was you who had him so disturbed-</p><p>Jean listened to Illyana's words with great surprise, she had expected that the adult Scott would approach her at least to stop chatting quietly, but Kitty was always present and they could not even look at each other, and now she knew that Scott had feelings for her.</p><p>"So according to you Scott is touching himself in a lewd way while he thinks of me?" Jean said, almost stammering.</p><p>"Yes, you should go give him a hand," said Illyana, who turned her back on him and went to sleep.</p><p>Young Jean was very disturbed by Illyana's words, and she couldn't help wondering the things Scott was doing at the moment while he thought about her.</p><p>Meanwhile in his office, the adult Scott was reviewing the information retrieved from the missions and occasionally stroking the member. Once he was done with his business, he opened a folder with training videos of the x-men.</p><p>Particularly the mutant leader drew his attention in the videos of Jean training with kitty. After seeing them in the shower this was his favorite material to calm his needs.</p><p>He had just played the video and took the member out of his pants, he began to masturbate watching how the Jean and kitty from the video practiced a bit of wrestling. It was at that moment that he noticed the presence of someone watching him.</p><p>He turned quickly and he could see Jean watching him as he had one hand tucked into her panties. she freaked out and ran off while Scott chased after her.</p><p>When he reached for her he took her by her shoulders and held her against the wall.</p><p>-Jean, I'm sorry, calm down. You shouldn't have seen that, I'm sorry, I ...- He stopped talking after seeing how Jean didn't take his eyes off the erect member that had caught on his shirt.</p><p>Jean didn't speak, she just looked up and looked at Scott directly at the viewer where his eyes should be. Scott returned the look and when the young redhead approached her to kiss him, he did not doubt her, he held her by the rear of her and lifted her to be able to kiss her better.</p><p>As Scott and Jean kissed in the hallway, Scotty, who was in the room he shared with Rogue, could feel a familiar sensation in his dreams. But he quickly realized that he was not dreaming, someone was sucking his cock and because of how good she felt it must be ...</p><p>-Professor Illyana- said the boy lifting the sheets that covered his waist, this to see the Russian blonde completely naked and with her member in her mouth.</p><p>She took Scott's member out of her mouth and lay down on the side of hers, while she continued to masturbate him.</p><p>"Professor, you said we wouldn't do these things anymore," said Scotty.</p><p>"Do you want to fuck me?" Illyana said, sniffing.</p><p>-what? YES-said the young mutant as Illyana got down on all fours.</p><p>-Before putting her in ...- Illyana fell silent when she felt how Scotty began to kiss her, then the boy was placed on her and began to tuck her tits.</p><p>Illyana, seeing the initiative of the teenager, decided to let him take the rhythm. Scotty left illyan's tits and began to kiss her teacher's abdomen, slowly lowering himself until his head was between Illyana's legs.</p><p>Once she began to give him oral sex with great enthusiasm, Illyana was surprised to feel that the teenager made her cocks that she had not done the first time.</p><p>She remembered that Scotty had been watching some porn videos according to him to learn a little more about how to please a woman, and they had definitely worked. They also worked that Illyana had to hold the head of her student trying to calm him down a bit because she would have her orgasm too fast from her.</p><p>But this did not work. Scotty clung to Illyana's legs well and did not stop, on the contrary, seeing the teacher's reaction increased the intensity until Illyana had an orgasm in a time record for any man who had been with. she.</p><p>Once regressing in her orgasm, Illyana felt how Scotty got up from her and kissed her, so she could feel her own juices on her student's lips. In that position Scotty also began to fuck Illyana, despite the size of Scotty's cock, her member entered easily thanks to Illyana's excitement.</p><p>While she was getting fucked and feeling great, Illyana couldn't help but feel a little humiliated. She had just relaxed a bit and her student had taken control of the situation, this annoyed her a bit, it is assumed that she was the adult, the teacher and also the queen of limbo, the fucking queen of a demonic dimension . And she even she so she had ended up in a submissive way before an inexperienced but very impetuous teenager.</p><p>Little by little Illyana and Scotty's moans filled the room completely as she crossed her legs around her lover's waist. Even so, the teacher and student moans could have been overshadowed by Jean's had they been in the same room, but she was in the adult Scott's.</p><p>Jean was recovering from an orgasm that Scott had given her only using her tongue, she was amazed at the situation, it was her first sexual experience and she had not been disappointed.</p><p>The redhead was naked on the bed and watched Scott on his knees next to her, he had his cock erect and drooling from it and gave the teenager a warm smile that let her know that he was ready to continue the party.</p><p>-o Scott this has been wonderful ...- at that moment the adult Scott took Jean's head and put his cock through her mouth without any respect.</p><p>Jean was very surprised by this action, not only because she had no experience with cocks in her mouth, but also because of Scott's aggressiveness, who began to fuck her mouth with her member.</p><p>"Let's open your mouth more, I haven't even put half inside yet" Scott said completely blinded by lust.</p><p>Jean had no choice but to obey, seeing how bad the young woman was with her mouth, Scott decided to fuck her at once, he took his member out of his mouth and settled down to be able to fuck Jean by putting the tip of his cock in the entrance to the vagina.</p><p>But before penetrating her he looked at her and could see some fear in Jean's eyes, this made him stop. Scott had gotten used to rough sex with Emma and realized that this was not the way to fuck Jean her first time.</p><p>-Go away- said the mutant leader.</p><p>-what? but I want...-</p><p>"GO, IT'S AN ORDER" Scott said yelling and throwing Jean out of his room.</p><p>While this was happening they found Eva Bell, also known as tempus, one of Scott's new students in the hallway.</p><p>Eva watched the scene incredulously, Jean naked on the ground and about to burst into tears as the adult Scott paid her attention to her.</p><p>-Eva, come here a moment- Scott said extending his arm with the classic calm that characterized him and that did not correspond at all with the situation.</p><p>"I don't know what's going on, I just went for a glass of water," he said as Scott grabbed her by the arm and took the glass from her hand.</p><p>Then he drank Eva's water and immediately placed her against the wall and began to kiss her. The mutant known as tempus was surprised by this, she did not think that the stoic Scott Summers would ever do such a thing, although she was attracted to him and had shown it to him on several occasions, this seemed incredible.</p><p>At that moment Scott put her hand between Eva's legs and when she felt that she was not wearing her panties, he lifted her and without warning from her, he penetrated him with her member. This surprised the young woman who drowned her cry of pain at the sudden penetration of her with the kiss she gave the mutant leader.</p><p>Eva was no stranger to sex, she was older and more experienced than Jean, and although she wanted to fuck Scott she was not ready for a cock of that size.</p><p>Scott realized this and waited for Eva to engage the size of her member to begin her thrusts. Just when Eva began to enjoy the situation Scott took her member out of her.</p><p>-Let's go into the room Eva, we will finish this there-</p><p>-yes, mr. Summers- Eva said and entered the room where he completely undressed.</p><p>In turn Scott lifted Jean off the floor and brought her into the room again, closing the door.</p><p>-It would not be appropriate for me to fuck you in these moments Jean, but you can see me fuck Eva and then you and she can fuck while I watch them. Yes, we will- said Scott as he took Jean to the bed where Tempus was already waiting.</p><p>Returned to the rogue room, Illyana had regained some control over the situation and was riding the teenage Scotty while he hugged her and stuck a finger up her ass, something that the queen of limbo was enjoying a lot.</p><p>Both were synchronized at the indicated moment when Illyana turned her head back and let out a great moan of relief reaching a new orgasm that was combined with the satisfaction of feeling like Scotty also reached his own and ejaculated inside her his load of sperm with strength as he clung to her like a child.</p><p>Illyana hugged her student and comforted him from her, though this is more to her than that she had regained some dignity from her by making Scotty come.</p><p>"So ... do you like me as much as I do?" Illyana asked.</p><p>-Of course, you are wonderful- Scotty answered kissing his teacher.</p><p>"Or Scotty don't ask you," Illyana said with a mocking smile.</p><p>Then Scotty turned to see her rogue teacher on the bed pulling his hand out of her panties after clearly masturbating as she watched them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rogue takes scotty and laura on a mission with psylocke.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>new chapter, originally there were only three, but rereading the comics from this stage have inspired me more. So I don't know how many will be in the end. I would appreciate the comments to see how I am going with the story, as well as suggestions or ideas.</p><p>It was morning at base x, Scotty and Rogue were each sitting at a separate end in the room they shared. Rogue was very sorry for what had happened that night, she had masturbated while she watched her student scotty hers and Illyana having sex.</p><p>That night Illyana had been transported to the room where Rogue slept with Scotty, however the blonde had not gone directly to fuck the teenager, she first woke Rogue up.</p><p>Both women had chatted until Illyana told him that she had fucked Scotty, this disturbed Rogue but Illyana's story had made her wet with excitement. It was then that Illyana proposed to fuck the teenager, something that naturally Rogue rejected.</p><p>But before noticing it, Illyana kissed her and suffered no harm, which left the southerner confused and it was in that moment of distraction that the queen of limbo focused her attention on Scotty.</p><p>The whole situation left her very unmotivated, although she was more dirty-minded than people could think, something like what she saw was breaking moral limits and the worst thing is that she had been part of it. Both for keeping silence by not stopping the act, and for masturbating and enjoying the situation.</p><p>-I think it would be best to go back to school in Weschester. I'm sorry, scotty ...- said Rogue, breaking the silence.</p><p>-no teacher, I'm sorry. I don't know, this is too much. It was my fault, I should have rejected Illyana from the first time, it must have been strong- replied the teenager as they began to hear knocks on the door.</p><p>-Excuse me, it seems that there is a mission and there is no one to respond- they heard Laura Kiney, known as x-23 speak to them.</p><p>As Rogue what she wanted was to leave the base x she took the mission, apparently Illyana's kiss had not taken away her powers as she had absorbed her teleportation. She did not think much about it, she only wanted to go out and kick butt, in the confusion x-23 and scotty got on the transporter disk and accompanied her.</p><p>Upon reaching the coordinates indicated by the help message, they found Elizabeth Braddock known as psylocke, fighting ninjas. After defeating the enemy Rogue and hers, two of her students helped Psylocke retrieve information.</p><p>Once the mission was finished, pysolcke thanked them for her help and asked Rogue to take her to the x-force base. Upon arrival they found the base alone.</p><p>- Make yourself comfortable, this base is practically for my personal use. Nobody will bother us- said Betsy.</p><p>"Thank you," said Rogue and her students.</p><p>Laura and Scotty went to a room with a big screen and watched a movie. Meanwhile Rogue and Betsy Braddock sat on a separate sofa from where they could watch over the two teenagers and they could also have a more private conversation.</p><p>-Illyana and scotty fucking, and you didn't do anything? - Betsy said after Rogue told her what had happened a few hours ago.</p><p>-Ya lose, Illyana cast a spell on me, but I only change my powers, I can touch people. but my desire and lust were already there, she did not need anything to provoke them, I myself thought about the fun of having a horny teenager in my room. but I can't help it- said Rogue.</p><p>Betsy looked at her with understanding and some pity, she was aware of Rogue's problems. Her powers did not allow her to have a normal life, but the worst thing about not being able to touch anyone was her carnal desire, how to satisfy such a need.</p><p>-You know what's the worst, that while Illyana and Scotty were fucking I imagined that she might be the next one. shit, if Scotty had asked me to get on all fours like one of those dirty movies that Logan and I saw, she would have done it without hesitation- said Rogue with a genuine expression of sadness and humiliation.</p><p>"The important thing is that it did not happen, there is nothing wrong with fantasies," said Betsy.</p><p>-You're right, the only sick whore is Illyana. I'm going to tell everyone what she did- said Rogue.</p><p>-I would not do that. Illyana's actions were wrong, but I know from her own experience that there are times when we can't contain our most intimate desires, so I wouldn't put her that way. consider that Illyana is disturbed since she was little, with all the shit that she gave her, she does not know how to have a normal relationship with a person now imagine a relationship that includes feelings and sex. she is like you but emotionally-</p><p>-She hopes, as you know from your own experience. Did you ever fuck a student? Who? When? - Rogue said very interested.</p><p>-Shut up, you want them to listen to you- said Betsy.</p><p>"Well, tell me who did you fuck?" Rogue asked.</p><p>"Or okay, I'll tell you," said Betsy.</p><p>The psychic mutant went for a bottle of whiskey and poured herself a glass offering another to Rogue. Then he sat down next to her again.</p><p>-Where do I start ...- Betsy began her story.</p><p>Betsy remembered when she was a young teacher who had just arrived at Xavier School where she met young Doug Ramsey. Since they met, they established a good teacher-student relationship.</p><p>Doug had fallen in love with her new teacher the moment he saw her, and even though he tried to hide it, it was too obvious. Betsy hadn't even had the need to read her mind to know this, the teenager's face told her everything, his extra attention and erections ...</p><p>This situation made betsy uncomfortable at first, but little by little she was accepting all the extra attention of her student, especially she enjoyed it when they both rubbed her bodies in occasional hugs that little by little they became petting.</p><p>Even with those situations, Betsy always knew how to set a limit, when she felt doug's erection pressing against her thigh she ended up hugging her.</p><p>However, the adolescent's caresses continued and were pushing Betsy's limits little by little, until it ended in a kiss that later would make Betsy take her young student to her room and have sex with him several times.</p><p>-That's how I fucked doug and he was younger than scotty. so I can't judge Illyana- said Betsy.</p><p>-wow, and tell me doug was good, you enjoyed it, they did it several times, you fucked other students ...- asked Rogue very interested and wet pussy.</p><p>-I always enjoy it even though at first doug compensated for his inexperience with great vitality, we could do it several times in one night. We did it for about 4 or 5 months and no, I never again fucked another student- answered Betsy.</p><p>"But they didn't keep doing it?" Rogue said.</p><p>-that's complicated. You see, Jean discovered us one afternoon fucking in one of the classrooms. I managed to convince her not to say anything, but I forced myself to end the relationship and erase doug's mind-</p><p>-It's a shame "I would have continued fucking with him anyway, maybe I would have convinced Jean to fuck. Maybe I will fuck with Scotty and Illyana. noticing he had started stroking Betsy's leg.</p><p>"Rogue, you absorbed my power," said Betsy.</p><p>-what? or if I'm sorry. You heard what I thought- said Rogue.</p><p>-Listen, you yelled it. and no I'm not going to have a threesome with you and Scotty-</p><p>-and with Illyana ...-</p><p>Betsy just stared at him as Rogue drank her whiskey.</p><p>-Look Rogue, go to my room, I have a dildo that you can use to calm down a bit. I'll take care of the boys- said Betsy.</p><p>-Yes, that will be the best, thanks betsy- said Rogue who got up and went to the room.</p><p>Betsy looked at the place where Rogue was sitting and she could see how wet she had left it, it was obvious that Rogue needed to vent as much as possible before committing something crazy.</p><p>Now the responsible new adult, psylocke, sat down with Scotty and Laura to watch a movie. Hours passed and Betsy sent Laura to bathe, to which the young mutant obeyed.</p><p>When they were alone, Betsy and Scotty began to chat. She did not hesitate to ask him about what had happened with Illyana. At first Scotty was serious and didn't want to talk but little by little he opened up with Betsy and told him all about her.</p><p>-So it was only twice. I thought you guys had done it for a longer time- said Betsy.</p><p>-what? you are only going to say that, I had sex with the teacher Illyana, you are not angry or furious with her or with me? -</p><p>-of course not. I'm not upset with Illyana because I understand that she is only a teenager in the body of an adult, she needs to mature emotionally- she drank some whiskey.</p><p>-As for you, why would she bother me? you should be proud. Being between Illyana's legs is not easy, and as Rogue says that she moaned and shouted your name, you will be again- Betsy said again as she put her hand on Scotty's leg.</p><p>-But it's immoral and it's wrong. or not? Do you approve? - said Scotty very confused.</p><p>-As an adult and a teacher, I don't approve of it. But as a woman who has been in a family situation is ... complicated- Betsy said that she also got closer to the teenager and began to caress her leg.</p><p>Before the teenager could react, Laura came to the room using only a towel.</p><p>-The shower is free, it's your turn scotty- said the female mutant.</p><p>The teenager ran to the bathroom leaving Betsy alone with Laura. Once scotty entered the bathroom Laura spoke to Betsy.</p><p>-Illyana and Scotty had sex last night, she could hear them through the walls. Rogue was present but her participation seemed more passive- said Laura.</p><p>-lose, Rogue and Scotty told me what happened- answered Betsy.</p><p>"And you're not going to do anything?" Laura asked.</p><p>-Should I do something? This is a cyclops school problem, not mine. Besides, you could have warned someone - Betsy answered.</p><p>-I tried to warn the adult cyclops, but when I went to his room ... well, I saw him penetrating his new student in the hallway while Jean Gray was naked on the floor and it seems that he wanted to be the next. After seeing that I returned to my room- said Laura.</p><p>-really? cyclops fucking his student and jean, the teenage jean. wow that's incredible, it seems that in that school if they have fun- said Betsy giggling while she drank more whiskey</p><p>-It doesn't matter, I learned that that is none of my concern, however you are psychic, you should already know that Scotty wants to fuck you, I can smell it on him- said Laura.</p><p>-Yes I lose, the erection that I try to hide when she ran to the bathroom she told me-</p><p>Laura made signs with her nose that she was smelling something else.</p><p>"Where am I going to sleep?" Laura asked.</p><p>-Third room- Betsy said with an impatient face that told Laura to leave.</p><p>The young mutant retired to the room that had been assigned to her and once she had closed the door, Betsy put her hands on her pussy and began to rub it.</p><p>-Hell so much talking about fucking that I can't resist, I imagine Rogue must have already run out of batteries on my dildo- Betsy said as she rubbed her pussy through her suit, she even made the cloth to the side to put a couple of fingers.</p><p>After a few seconds of masturbating she decided to go to the shower with Scotty. But before entering she stopped and thought about Rogue, so she went to the room where she was.</p><p>When she opened the door, Betsy was not surprised by the image she saw, it was Rogue naked on the bed, putting the dildo without batteries into her pussy in a puddle of her own fluids.</p><p>-Rogue I'm going to take a shower with Scotty, you know ... do you want to come? - Betsy said with a big smile.</p><p>-what? YES! - Rogue yelled as she got up and went with Betsy to the bathroom.</p><p>They entered without problems and scotty was left speechless when he saw Rogue naked embraced by psylocke.</p><p>"It's your lucky day, sugar," said Rogue, who didn't wait and threw herself on the teenager and they began to kiss under the shower water.</p><p>Betsy was more patient and first she closed the door and locked it, let a couple of seconds pass and then slowly she took off her suit, before this show Rogue and Scotty stopped their kiss and watched Betsy take off her clothes.</p><p>Once she was naked she got into the shower with them, once inside her it seemed that she was going to kiss Scotty so Rogue moved slightly next to her, but betsy preferred to kiss her.</p><p>The southerner was surprised by this but did not dislike it, while this was happening the teenager watched her two teachers kiss, joining their naked and wet bodies. This vision made Scotty forget all her problems and doubts, so she got carried away by the situation.</p><p>He placed himself behind Betsy and held her by her shoulder with one hand, after she put a finger in her ass, this did not surprise Betsy, because she had sent subtle psychic messages to Scotty about what to do. .</p><p>Then the teenager took his finger out of Betsy's ass subject to the woman by the tits and pressed her member against her butt, Betsy broke the kiss with Rogue and she began to kiss Scotty. While this was happening Rogue began to kiss Betsy's breasts, sucking and biting her nipples with great enthusiasm.</p><p>Once satisfied with Betsy's breasts, Rogue slowly came down kissing her Asian body until she reached her pussy where she did not hesitate to put her face inside hers and begin to lick as if her life was over. out on that.</p><p>After a few minutes scotty turned to face him and began to kiss and suck her tits, while Rogue put her face in Betsy's butt and began to lick her anus, at the same time scotty on a roll and began to perform oral sex on her. . With hers, two well-cared holes from her betsy, it didn't take long for her to orgasm, she knelt next to Rogue and scotty got up from her, putting her erect cock in front of the two women.</p><p>The first to start sucking the teenager's cock was Rogue, she did it with enthusiasm and need. The mutant tried to devour her entire member from her but her inexperience almost made her choke.</p><p>Betsy had to show her how to give a blowjob before she choked, she was slower, enjoying every part of Scotty's cock. She first started sucking the head slowly and then swallowed the teen's member completely, Betsy did this several times.</p><p>The mutant absorbs her powers was so impatient that she began to lick Scotty's balls, seeing this, Betsy took his cock out of her mouth and gave Rogue her turn. In this way, both women began to lick and suck the teenager's cock while he held them by the head.</p><p>After a few minutes so Rogue got up and begged Scotty to fuck her, he agreed but before she sucked his tits. Betsy, who was still on her knees, returned her favor and put her face between Rogue's buttocks, lamenting her anus.</p><p>"That feels so good, but please FUCK ME SCOTTY, I NEED IT!" Rogue yelled.</p><p>Then scotty put her against the wall and directed her erect cock of hers into the entrance of her teacher's pussy.</p><p>"Do it scotty, fuck me," Rogue said pleadingly.</p><p>-Yes, fuck her. don't hesitate- said Betsy hugging him from behind and whispering in her ear.</p><p>Scotty began stroking the tip of her cock against her teacher's pussy and slowly began to slowly penetrate Rogue as she just screamed with pleasure with every inch of cock that slid inside her. The teenager held her by her buttocks and lifted her in her arms to be able to fuck her better.</p><p>Once scotty had all of her hard cock inside Rogue he began to fuck her, at first slowly and calmly, but as the screams of pleasure from her teacher increased he also increased her thrusts until she brought Rogue to pleasure. of an orgasm.</p><p>-High, you can't ejaculate inside her. not yet. First you will do it inside me- Betsy said in her ear.</p><p>After the adolescent pulled out of hers, her member of Rogue from her and dropped her to the ground, she was so engulfed in her pleasure that she cared little.</p><p>Betsy sat him on a bench in the shower and without hesitation she climbed on top of hers and dropped onto her cock allowing the teenager to penetrate her. She did almost all the work, going up and down in a rhythmic way, meanwhile the teenager took the opportunity to run his hands over Betsy's body.</p><p>They were like this for a few minutes until Rogue wanted to take her turn. betsy got up off scotty's cock and allowed Rogue to settle into her, but she preferred to turn her back on the teen to try a new position.</p><p>Scotty quickly grabbed Rogue's hips and shoved his cock into her pussy making her teacher sit on her cock. Rogue did not hesitate to start giving her student a seat.</p><p>Betsy took the opportunity to kiss Rogue again and little by little go down her body, reaching her tits and sucking each one of them. Then Betsy went down to Rogue's pussy that was being fucked by Scotty and began to lick it, in that position she could lick from the teen's balls to Rogue's pussy and occasionally Scotty's cock when it came out of Rogue's pussy.</p><p>Faced with these stimuli, Scotty could not bear it anymore and held Rogue tightly and began to ejaculate inside her. This made Rogue also reach the orgasm of her and Betsy, who was still licking Rogue's pussy, could taste the juices of the teenager and her teacher at the same time.</p><p>After a few seconds of calm, Scotty pulled his cock out of Rogue's pussy and Betsy quickly began to suck it. Seeing that the adolescent had not lost her erection, the psychic mutant lay down on the floor of the shower and spread her legs.</p><p>It didn't take long for Scotty to get into position to fuck betsy. However, this time she wanted to have more control, so she took Psylocke's legs and put them on her shoulders.</p><p>With this action he began to fuck Betsy with force, she closed her legs around Scotty's head, this showed the teenager that she was doing well and increased her intensity.</p><p>Betsy's moans increased so much that Laura began to hear them in her room. The mutant daughter of wolverine just took a mug and tried to muffle the sounds coming from the bathroom.</p><p>This situation made Laura wonder if they would be doing the same at base x.</p><p>And the truth is that she was not wrong, in Eva Bell's room, the adult Scott had her cock in his student's ass and fucked her hard. While in Illyana's room, she and young Jean Gray enthusiastically met in scissors position.</p><p>When the teacher and student reached orgasm, Illyana got out of bed and opened a portal.</p><p>-That was not bad jean, but I need something else to be able to sleep. I'm going to Eva's room, if Scott is done with her, I want a shift- said her blonde, leaving the teenager naked on the bed.</p><p>Back in the bathroom from the x-force kiss, Scotty was ejaculating hard but now inside Betsy, they had both reached another pleasant orgasm.</p><p>Scotty pulled her cock out of Betsy's pussy and now it was Rogue who cleaned the teen's cock, which was covered in cum and Betsy's juices.</p><p>He took the opportunity to stick a finger up Rogue's ass.</p><p>-You know teacher, I was thinking. We don't know how long Illyana's spell will last, so we must take advantage of every second- she said as she put her finger in and out of Rogue's ass.</p><p>-Do you want to fuck my ass? It's funny I was going to ask you anyway- said Rogue.</p><p>-anal sex? Okay, count on me-said Betsy.</p><p>"And with me, I guess," Laura said with a yell from outside the bathroom.</p><p>The two adult women and the teenager were shocked to hear that.</p><p>"But let's do it on a bed, I don't think we all fit in the shower," Laura said again.</p><p>"Well, fuck me," said Betsy.</p><p>-Sure, I'm going to do it. at three, said Scotty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>